


After Practice

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: After practice, Alpha Lee Taemin, Big Cock, Dom Lee Taemin, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fic, Fiction, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Mentioned Choi Minho, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Mentioned Lee Jinki | Onew, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Female Reader, Quiet, SHINee's Key, Sex, Smut, Top Lee Taemin, cum, dance practice, explicit - Freeform, fem reader - Freeform, kpop, listening, male on female, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	After Practice

Dance practice always did something wonderful to Taemin. He would come back to the room sweaty and a bit worn, the look on his face being something akin to a man just after a hunt, filled with the vibrant energy of inspiration though his body seemed to lean toward the bed the moment he entered the room. The perspiration on his brow made his face look a bit oily, but something about the way it caught the light only made him look more perfect.

Immediately you move toward him and put your hands on his shoulders from behind, softly massaging, moving your hands down and over his shoulders before turning him so you can look into the depths of those gorgeous eyes, your own focusing as you bite your lip. Fuck he was beautiful. Taemin catches the intent in your gaze and lifts his hands, taking your wrists and grasping them so he could bring them up and to his lips, kissing at the cup of your palms and then the sides of your hands, eyes slowly closing, “Noona…I’ve still got energy…” He whispered against your flesh, the feeling of his breath on your hands enough to send tingles south, “…Would you like to use it?”

Your eyes widened as you realized just what his intention was, a pink blush rising to your cheeks as he took a step closer, the plump tiers of his lips still on the flesh of your hands. You stammer and look back towards the closed door of the room, eyes drifting to the bed and then back to him. Trying to calm your heart rate, you stared at him and then dropped your gaze, finding it hard to look at such a gorgeous and alluring creature, his very existence calling to you. You wanted to have him like this. You wanted him to throw you against something and force himself inside of you until you screamed in pleasure. You wanted to say his name until your throat was raw. You wanted your hips to hurt so badly the next day that every step was a gorgeous agony that reminded you of him between your thighs.

“But…the other members are in the next room, watching television…” You said softly and he couldn’t help but chuckle. His eyes glanced to the pulse of your wrist, swearing he was able to see it through your skin. Slowly, he rolled his eyes up, allowing a moment to bathe you in his gaze, lavishing affectionate, admiring glances over the line of your breasts, your collarbones, up your neck and to the line of your lips, his tongue poking out to lick over his own.

“I don’t care. We can be quiet. They’ll never know…” He whispered, his voice somehow seeming deeper than normal, the predatory depth of his eyes never more intense. Walking you back and toward the vanity, he knocked you against it, the impact of your hips causing a few bottles to topple to the floor, forgotten. Pushing the rest of the toiletries to the ground to make room, he would sit you upon it, your back pressing to the cold of the mirror. Stepping closer, he pushed your thighs open, hiking up your skirt to your hips. Licking his lips hungrily at the sight, he would let his fingers travel against plush skin, hooking in the elastic of your panties as he pulled them off, dropping them to the floor once they cleared your feet.

You swore you could die like this and die happy. Staring Lee Taemin in the face as he unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor, standing in front of you in all of his glory. You felt short of breath and simultaneously that you could have orgasmed just from being visually stimulated by the very sight of him. As he came closer, you felt your heart pick up once again, drumming against the interior of your chest. You could smell the sweat on him as he pressed against your center, his dense throbbing length already at full mast, prodding against you, large and hefty. The press of him pulled the most girlish of whimpers from you and your skin shook with need. Arms rounding him, you hooked your leg around his waist and pulled him in closer using your heel.

“Mm…Noona is needy, hm? You want my cock?” He said sweetly, nipping at your earlobe. You gasped and nodded, pressing your chin against his shoulder, your hands gripping at the back of his shirt, pulling it up to grasp at the fabric tightly and push him closer. Taemin gripped the edge of the vanity as leverage and arched his hips slightly so he could press against the heat of your center, “Oh, fuck Y/N…” He whispered, raking teeth over his lip before pushing further, the thick head of his girth breaching you as he followed it by inch after inch of hot, throbbing, solid flesh. The act of being penetrated pulled sweet, deep moans from your lips, your head tipping back and eyes rolling.

Seated fully inside of you, much more than you thought you could ever take, you felt as if you were spread wide, your toes pointing and hips shifted back to accommodate his size. He pushed his lips against your ears and kissed your cartilage, “Brace yourself, baby.” He said, voice thick with need as he pulled back nearly all the way, teasing the rim of his tip before shoving back inside of you, hilting once more, “Fuuuuck….” He exhaled and gripped the wood of the vanity harder, hips starting a sharp, quick rhythm.

Each thrust made the vanity quake and creek, nearly cracking against the wall each time. So lost in the feeling of being inside of you, Taemin didn’t care about the noise any more and groaned thickly into your ear, his eyes shut tight and skin trembling from pleasure. You were prey to him and your muscles had already begun to tighten, receiving all he had to give. Holding on for dear life, you met every thrust he made, causing your moans to resonate a bit more, the heat between the two of you making sweat bead at your hairline as well.

Taemin’s thrusts picked up their pace, his lips peeling apart, “Damn your pussy feels so good…you feel so fucking good…” Something about his tone had you falling apart and your hands gripped at his back, digging nails in through the wrinkled fabric of his shirt that you’d grasped until it nearly ripped. He growled at the feeling, dropping his head to kiss at your neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin, leaving soft red and purple marks. His thrusts didn’t let up, his hips slamming against you.

You were in such a state of ecstasy that you could have sworn that you’d gone blind, your vision nothing but blurred lines, shades of black and pleasured bursts of starlight. Within minutes, you were quaking against him. He smirked, close himself, “Mm…Yes, Noona…come on, baby.” He whispered, his brow wrinkling as he tried to hold back his orgasm, finding it harder with the closer you came to your own. He picked up the pace and your body gave in. The coil of pleasure in your abdomen snapped and your entire body shook with a burst of bliss that had you crying out, his name leaving your lips several times as you covered his groin in your fluids, your hips jerking hard, needing him as deep as possible. Hungry muscles clamped down around him, tightening around him.

He had had all he could take and followed suit, jerking his hips back. He pulled out with a wet pop and frantically stroked himself to orgasm, taking only a few brisk movements and harsh breaths before he shook, hand stilling as he painted your thighs in gorgeous white. The fluid copious and dripping from your thighs when he was finally done. Taemin had broken a sweat again, his hairline wet and cheeks red from effort. Stepping back towards you, he would lift your head and kiss you on the lips, “Good girl…” He whispered, lingering a moment before pulling back to allow his eyes to focus, his lips curling into a brilliant smile. Taemin’s legs felt weak and you were sure you couldn’t walk, your peak being more intense than anything you’d ever experienced before.

“Do you think they heard us?”

“I’m sure they didn’t hear a thing…”

In the next room, Onew was stunned and laughing because he suddenly felt uncomfortable by the obvious goings on in the bedroom on the other side of the wall. He cleared his throat and quietened, glancing to the other members, who seemed just as affected. They couldn’t believe the maknae would be so openly lewd—and if they was honest, he was a bit jealous that Taemin was the one getting laid in the middle of the day. Minho rested a hand on Onew’s shoulder and shook his head, sighing gently. It was a bit trashy. Kibum, who had resigned himself to keep his nose in the glass of wine he’d been sipping, was the only one of them that spoke, smirking into the crystal.

“I hope he wasn’t wearing Gucci, because if he was it’s destroyed now…”


End file.
